Tris Intoxicated
by mollymd
Summary: This is the story of Tris's first time...at a party!
1. Chapter 1

I was beginning to get used to the ways of the Dauntless, and it was beginning to feel more natural to me. All of a sudden I have new thoughts in my head, new opinions. In my old life, the idea of a party would have sent me straight home to clean or cook or do something Abnegation-y. Now the idea sends a shiver of excitement down my spine. My first party. A Dauntless party. Apparently it's a tradition for there to be a huge rager mid-initiation week. Everyone, and I mean everyone, will be in the pit tonight. Including Four. Even the thought of him makes me nervous. I'm not intimidated by him anymore, it's quite the opposite. I'm intrigued.

"Tris, come on! We have to go find clothes for tonight!"  
Christina snaps me out of my thoughts. "We have to get new clothes for a party? Why?"

Christina chuckles and shakes her head. "Oh, Tris. Your Abnegation is showing. Believe me, you won't want to be wearing some old t-shirt and pants tonight."

We make the trek up to the clothing store. There are already people preparing the pit for tonight's festivities. A stage is being set up along one wall and strings of lights are being strewn everywhere.

"So what kind of clothes are we looking for?" I ask Christina.

"Sexy," she says as she looks me up and down, "and show lots of leg."

An hour later, we leave the store. I have no idea how I'm going to pull off the "clothes" Christina picked out for me, but I'm Dauntless now. I've at least got to try.

Secretly, I was really nervous about the party. I don't know what to do or how to act! At dinner I just poked around at my food, hoping nobody noticed me acting strange.

The party officially started at ten, so at nine Christina and I started getting ready. Some of the older Dauntless members lent the initiates a curling iron and straightener so we could do our hair how we wanted. I had never used either of these things. Christina offered to curl my hair, and I let her while I did my makeup. An hour later, my blonde hair was falling in loose curls down my back and I was wearing a short, black leather mini skirt, a sheer black lace tank top with a dark red bandeau underneath, and some killer spiked black heels. I hate to say it, but I looked hot. Christina was wearing a matching black leather skirt and a hot pink cropped top with the tallest black stilettos I've ever seen.

Christina nudged my arm. "You nervous?"

"Um…maybe?" It's useless to try to lie to the past Candor.

"Wait just a second. I know something that will loosen you up a bit." She darts out of the room, surprisingly fast for the shoes she's wearing. A few minutes later she returns holding two miniature glasses. She hands me one. "Drink this and drink it fast," she says.

Not knowing what to expect, I look into the glass. It's filled with a clear liquid that I assume isn't water. I look up at Christina as she tips her head back and drinks the whole thing. "Do it!"

_I'm Dauntless, this is no big deal_, I think. I copy her movements. I tilt my head back. _One, two, three!_ The liquid burns like fire going down my throat. I cough violently as I swallow it.

"What did you just make me drink?" I manage to get out between coughs.

Christina laughs. "Oh, just some vodka! Don't worry, you'll start feeling better reeeeal soon."


	2. Chapter 2

The first shot of vodka soon turned into three before Christina and I left the dormitory.

"How ya feelin', Tris? Not so stiff anymore?" Christina chuckled.

An uncharacteristic giggle burst from my lips. The vodka was making my head feel funny, a strange dizzy feeling I wasn't used to. "Strange. So what do you do at a party anyway?" I asked Christina a little too loudly.

She shook her head at me and smiled. "Dance, drink, find some hottie to make out with," she said with a wink.

The thought made my stomach tighten up uncomfortably. I've never even kissed a boy, let alone make out with a stranger!

The worry must have shown on my face, for Christina said, "Don't stress, parties are fun! You'll know what to do."

We made our way toward the pit, much unsteadier than we had been before the shots. When it finally came into view I was taken aback. Masses of bodies were crammed in the center of the pit in front of a large stage with speakers. They were writhing and grinding along with the music, not seeming to care who it was they were dancing with. There were haphazard bars set up along the walls, where the Dauntless were chugging glasses full of different colored liquids. Will, Uriah, and Marlene were at one of them. When they caught sight of us they waved us over.

"Looking good ladies!" Will boomed when we reached them. Christina lightly punched him in the arm.

"Thanks, hot stuff," she replied.

Uriah slung an arm loosely around my shoulders. "You look like you need a drink, I'm gonna get you somethin'," he said with a slur.

Marlene giggled. "We've been keeping the bartender company for a while," she said as she turned toward the burly bald man behind the counter. "Two Blackouts, please!" The bartender started mixing different liquids together rapidly.

"What is a Blackout?" I asked suspiciously as Marlene shoved a tall glass filled with something blue in my hand.

"Just drink!" she squealed.

_Oh, what the hell_, I thought before taking a long drink. The alcohol burned my throat, but it tasted much better than the plain vodka. I could handle this; I'm not a boring Stiff anymore. I took another drink, and then another, until the glass was empty.

"Damn, Tris," Will said in awe, "you're a pro!"

I smiled mischeviously. "Another, please."


End file.
